Uma declaraçao de amor conturbada
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Quem disse que se declarar á pessoa amada era facil ? Shaoran descubrirá que nao vai ser tao simples.. SxS...


Nota: Esta é uma fic SxS…para fugir do tema.TxE…amo este casal..um dos mais fofinhos que há…

Mais uma vez ,os personagens pertencem á CLAMP, so que a mente alucinada aqui decidiu usar.

**Uma declaração de amor conturbada**

Ele caminhava desanimado pela a rua , era um dia do ano especial era o dia de São Valentim , e ele não tinha sido capaz de declarar a ela.

Relembra do que lhe acontecera das outras vezes, que havia tentado se declarar .

" _Shaoran caminhava ao longo da Rua , vê Sakura falando com Tomoyo e Eriol que abraçava Tomoyo e não a soltava, decide ir ter com ela, queria finalmente declarar-lhe seu amor:_

_- Sakura-chan podes falar..ahm…comigo um instante? – diz meio embaraçado._

_- Claro Shaoran-kun..ate já Tomoyo e Eriol…-diz indo com Shaoran . Chegam ao parque do pinguim , Shaoran começa a tremer sem parar , muito vermelho , Sakura preocupada pergunta :_

_- Shaoran estas bem?...- O seu longo cabelo cai para a frente haviam passado uns anos , desde que ela deixara as fitinhas que usava no cabelo._

_- Estou…Sakura eu não aguento mais tenho de te falar algo…eu …eu…_

_Nesse momento , uns miúdos que jogavam no parque atiram a bola longe , acerta em cheio na cara de Shaoran que cai ao chão , Sakura ajoelha-se de repente para o ajudar , preocupada :_

_- Bem acho melhor nos irmos…_

_Um dos miúdos aproxima-se, pega na bola , pede desculpa._

_- Bem acho mesmo melhor…Vais aonde agora Sakura?_

_- Bem tenho de ir fazer o jantar, me tocou essa semana fazer, não fica chateado tá…amanha falamos pode ser ?...Bem adeus Shaoran. – chega-se perto dele , lhe da um beijo na face._

_Shaoran com uma cara desiludida, caminha desanimado ate casa , nao tinha conseguido falar-lhe mas iria conseguir no dia seguinte._

_No dia seguinte estava um dia chuvoso, o Verão estava a acabar-se com certeza, pega no seu guarda chuva , caminha ate á escola , chega na sala de aula, era ele quem tinha de verificar se estava tudo bem para o inicio da aula, repara que alguém entra , e para sua felicidade é Sakura que entra ,seria ela quem verificaria a sala de aula com ele. Ao vê-lo Sakura sorri:_

_- Bom dia Shaoran…_

_- Bom dia Sakura…_

_Shaoran pega no jarro com flores , tinha acabado de arranjar com agua tudo muito bem feito , com o jarro na mão vai ate Sakura devagar , aquela ânsia de dizer estava o consumindo por dentro ._

_- Sakura eu ….- Shaoran estava tremendo de novo , com a jarra na mão , o seu coração estava palpitando com muita força, finalmente iria falar o que sentia por ela, e não havia nada que o pudesse interromper._

_- Bom dia..a todos . Aparece um sorridente Eriol , que ao chegar num momento em que Shaoran estava completamente distraído , com o susto quase deixa cair a jarra, agarrando- a a tempo, mas a agua cai , ele escorrega na agua caindo. Eriol e Sakura olham-no com cara típica de gota na cabeça._

_Tomoyo chega nesse momento , olha Shaoran , Eriol e Sakura olha atentamente a situação dizendo :_

_- Oh mais uma vez…- diz sorrindo._

_Shaoran levanta-se arruma a confusão , estava mal humorado , não por se ter magoado ao cair , mas porque Eriol aparecera no momento. Sai da sala para se ir trocar ainda tinha tempo. Tomoyo viera atrás dele , sorria-lhe:_

_- Lamento que o Eriol te tenha atrapalhado ..estavas quase a falar á Sakura._

_Shaoran fica vermelho tenta negar , olha para Tomoyo ve sua cara , ela realmente percebia tudo ._

_- É…estou convencido que não conseguirei falar nunca..sempre que tento algo acontece…_

_- Não sejas tão pessimista… tenho uma ideia…- tira de dentro da sua maleta , um auscultador de walkie talkie( não sei se escreve assi..o.o' ) e entrega um a Shaoran , ficando com um walkie talkie para si._

_- O que é isso Tomoyo?..._

_- Se queres te declarar a Sakura tem de ser tudo em pompa e circunstancia…tem de ser perfeito… para o inicio de um romance…. Esplendoroso…estou tão feliz…- diz Tomoyo com brilho nos olhos, Shaoran olha para ela com cara de gota, mas talvez Tomoyo tivesse razão ._

_- Ouve este é o plano ….- começam a falar por um longo tempo._

_Chega a noite , estava frio Tomoyo havia convidado Sakura para ir consigo a um restaurante , chegam no restaurante contentes , vêem Shaoran numa mesa , ele aproxima-se._

_- Que bom vê-las por aqui…_

_- Que bom mesmo Shaoran…vamos todos comer juntos que me dizes Tomoyo-chan?- diz Sakura , contente. _

_- Totalmente de acordo..-diz Tomoyo sorridente._

_Sentam-se conversam por um bocado, Shaoran estava nervoso, porem disfarçava, pediram o que queriam , Eriol chega nesse momento._

_- Que bom encontra-los aqui….- diz Eriol sorridente olhando para Tomoyo._

_- Que bom amor…- da um leve selinho em Eriol.- Tenho de ir ao banheiro..Eriol amor vem comigo…_

_- Mas eu não posso entrar…_

_- Ah vem de uma vez…-diz puxando dali Eriol, que não entendia nada._

_Tomoyo entra no banheiro levando Eriol pelo o colarinho atrás . Shaoran estava nervoso , tinha planeado tudo com Tomoyo , mas mesmo assim estava nervoso, tinha o auscultador no ouvido , estava tudo pronto._

_Tomoyo, no banheiro, começa a falar para o Walkie Talkie._

_- Shaoran consegues ouvir-me ?_

_Shaoran , disfarçadamente fala pra um pequeno micro que estava dentro do seu bolso do casaco._

_- Sim…_

_Eriol olhava Tomoyo, demorando a entender ._

_Tomoyo pega de um caderninho , começa a falar o que esta la dito , tinha escrito aquilo em casa._

_- Se ajoelha aos pés dela,pega na sua mão e diz: Sakura…eu tenho uma coisa muito importante a te dizer… algo que sinto faz muito tempo , mas que o destino , não me permitiu dizer…_

_Shaoran fica meio embaraçado , perguntando a Tomoyo:_

_- Tem mesmo de ser assim….?_

_- Sim Shaoran..fala…._

_Sakura olhava Shaoran, meio preocupada por ele estar estranho, fica espantada quando ele se põe de joelhos:_

_- Shaoran tudo bem ?_

_- Sim…eu…. Sakura…eu tenho uma coisa muito importante a te dizer… algo que sinto faz muito tempo , mas que o destino , não me permitiu dizer…_

_Sakura fica vermelha olhando ele, Shaoran estava muito nervoso._

_Eriol distraído dali, começa a ver as mulheres que estavam no banheiro, muito alegre, Tomoyo que estava na porta observando os dois._

_- …eu minha doce cerejeira…- Tomoyo olha Eriol , ve que ele estava observando as mulheres do banheiro._

_Shaoran olha Sakura nos olhos diz:_

_- eu minha doce cerejeira…-diz ele se concentrando no que Tomoyo diz._

_Tomoyo fica enfurecida com Eriol, se esquece que tava com o walkie talkie na mão ligado:_

_- TE ODEIO….- vai ate Eriol lhe prega estalo._

_Shaoran completamente concentrado fala o que Tomoyo diz:_

_- TE ODEIO…_

_Sakura completamente triste e arrasada ,prega um estalo em Shaoran e sai correndo._

_- Que cruel Shaoran….- grita Sakura, fazendo as pessoas que tavam no restaurante olhar._

_Tomoyo percebe tarde demais que fizera asneira, vai ate Shaoran que se senta na mesa de cabeça baixa._

_- Me desculpa Shaoran fiz asneira da grossa…_

_- Esquece isso….- põe dinheiro da sua refeição que não toma , sai triste._

_Definitivamente , ele não conseguia falar. "_

- Ah ..parece que nunca irei conseguir….- suspira batendo uma pedra no caminho , que atinge um cão em cheio , o cão raivoso se vira para Shaoran .

- Oh bem para completar o meu dia de sorte….ahhhh…-começa a correr pois o cão vinha atrás dele, ele entra na escola ,embate em alguem, o cão perdera-lhe o rasto.

- Shaoran…-diz uma voz feminina.

Shaoran vira-se para a tal pessoa e vê Sakura.

- Sakura eu ….

- Desculpa por ter tropeçado no teu caminho ..- diz Sakura cabisbaixa .

- Espera…- pega-lhe no braço.

- Que se passa ? – diz Sakura do mesmo jeito.

- Tenho algo para te dizer….

- Não digas….ja me dizeste no restaurante …não precisas dizer de novo…

- não …não estas a perceber…- sentiu-se explodir por dentro e começa a falar. – No restaurante , a Tomoyo estava a falar comigo para eu conseguir confessar…na manha de ontem …. Eu também queria falar o que sentia..mas uma jarra jorra agua e eu caiu..e no dia anterior ainda levo com uma bola…eu so tneho tentado te dizer ..que te amo …Sakura…

Sakura fica surpresa , começa a rir, Shaoran fica a olhar para ela envergonhado.

- Passaste por isso tudo so para me dizeres que me amas…tolinho…-diz Sakura parando de rir aos poucos, ficando vermelha da vergonha

- É…- diz ele vermelho de vergonha.

- Eu também te amo…-diz Sakura.- E desta vez…acho que nenhuma bola….nenhum walkie Talkie…e nenhuma jarra vai interferir.

- Sim…- dizendo isso , aproxima Sakura , beijando-a, como á muito queria.

Isto só prova que por muitos obstáculos que apareçam….o amor sempre prevalece, mesmo que jarras ou bolas interfiram…

Fim

Nota: Decidi fazer uma fic cómica…xD….de Sakura e Shaoran..e sair da rotina Tomoyo e Eriol…apesar de eles terem aparecido aki..é mais forte que eu ..ahahhahaha

Reviews Onegai…:p

Bjx

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
